The Shattered Dawn
by Starburst22
Summary: It finally happened. The Decepticons conquered the earth, and I am one of the few left to tell the tale. Join me as I take a journey which no human has ever had the chance to experience except in their dreams, and which no human may ever experience again.


**A/N: This is an idea I've had for a very long time now, and I have decided to get it written down. It's an AU, and let's say this is taking place pre-Prime. You'll see why I say 'pre' in later chapters, but for now, you may guess. :P In this, some of the characters may be OOC, or they may not. This is also a self-insert, just because that's how I want it to be. So we'll see how this goes; it might stink miserably or it might be epic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one in this fic (though I wish I did sometimes…)**

**Warning: Death, destruction, violence… there's also Christian opinions in this; so if I offend, sorry, don't read if you don't like…**

**Time Units (I am using Transformers Animated ones, since I know those best):**

**Nano-click= appr. 1 second**

**Click = appr. 1 minute**

**Cycle = appr. 1 hour**

**Orbital cycle = appr. 1 day**

**Deca-cycle = appr. 10 days**

**Stellar cycle = appr. 1 month (in my story)**

**Solar cycle = appr. 1 year**

_Italics = past events_

…**My POV…**

Greetings! My name is Ashlyn, and I would like to tell anyone who cares to listen a horrifying yet enthralling story of how the world as we knew it ceased to exist.

Everyone had their own ideas about how the world was going to end. Some thought that the sun would become so hot it would melt earth and all of her inhabitants to a crisp. Others thought that perhaps the little green aliens we always saw on those old-fashioned movies were real, and they would come and make us their slaves. And then there were those who absolutely adored adventure and thought that it would be incredible to live in a world where they had to constantly mash up zombies.

Of course, there were many others who had very different ideas, but I believed that it would end by means of the Decepticons from the TV shows, 'Transformers.'

If you were an avid fan of this show, and can still remember what it featured (for it has been a few years since televisions were active), you would remember how the story almost always went for each and every series (minus the Shattered Glass comic book series, of course). The Decepticons and Autobots crash-landed on earth; the Autobots swore to protect all of the life on the planet; they made some human friends on the way, and the Decepticons never really one a battle. Even in the rare showings of them winning, it never lasted long, and earth was safe once again.

Well, I suppose you could call this another series of Transformers, except this time…there's no Autobots featured in this film.

I don't know whether or not they actually exist, but I do know that they were not there when Megatron and the other Decepticons invaded earth.

Now that you know _who_ devastated the earth and her occupants, I will tell you _how_ they came about that gruesome victiory. I shall tell you the story as I know it, for I only know of the events that I witnessed with my very eyes.

Let's travel back 8 years ago, to the year of 2012, to when I was a young 13 year old girl; a time when the world was having hardships; where we took what we did have for granted, and where some of us would only help ourselves and shunned those who were in need.

Personally, I believe that God had finally gotten tired of all the evil in the world (and I do wrong just as much as the rest of the world, so please do not take me as being arrogant or judgmental, for I am no better than anyone else on the planet), and, just as in the account of Noah and the Flood as recorded in Genesis, he decided to purge the world of its filth and start afresh. Why He allowed me to remain, I do not know, but I will continue to live by what He commands in the Holy Bible (which is one of my few remaining possessions that I treasure), no matter what the cost.

Forgive me, even in this time of suffering I tend to get off track when I am speaking, although, technically I am writing this down for any future generations who enjoy a harrowing story that may come across this notebook which I have found, but in any case, I shall get back on track.

Now, please understand that, as of this very moment, I do not know how the Decepticons were able to successfully cripple the world in one fell swoop, but I suspect it took great planning on their part, for I would assume that it would be very difficult –even for a species of their advanced technology – to take over the world in a very short time. I do not even know how they could have gotten so close to earth without being detected by the government, although, it could have been by the impressive technological skill of Soundwave that they managed that feat.

Either way, on with my story…

* * *

><p><em>We are on the day of March 23<em>_rd__, 2012, at that time of the morning where the sun will seep through your window, and the sparrows and other wild birds sing their morning greetings, preventing you from staying asleep even if you tried. _

_For me, it was also the time where my young English Springer Spaniel decides to wake me by laying on top of me, and my little American Shorthair guinea pig squeals to me in her way of saying 'get up, mother, I would like to eat!'_

_With these joyous wake-up greetings, I start my daily routine of climbing down the ladder of my loft-bed, taking both my Spaniel, Speckles, and my other dog, a Chihuahua mix, Shiloh, down to my floor, so I can let them out of my room where my mother (who was always up far before I was) could take them, along with the spunky Lab mix, Pippi, and our senior citizen, Sparky, who was also a Chihuahua mix to do their morning business._

I know that you may not care so much about these details, but I will write them anyway, for it allows me to reminisce on times gone by, and, I still enjoy talking about myself and my possessions after all this time; after all, who doesn't?

_After the dogs were taken care of, I would remove the blankets I used as shades for my parakeets cage, and make sure that Charlie and Valerie had enough food for the day. They (particularly Charlie) would sing to me a cheerful song, and I would often mimic them in the best voice I could muster._

_I would then give Shatara and Checkers –my beloved guinea pigs- some fresh hay, and, if need be, some more water or pellets. I would also grab the green food tray to give them their fruits and veggies, and Checkers never failed to exert a happy little squeal when I picked up the tray._

_After I had taken care of my animals, I moved on to my chores. I didn't have many that day, so I finished them quickly._

_I then went to eat some breakfast, not even taking the time to think about if that was possibly my last sustaining breakfast I would have for ages. After saying my prayers, I started heartily munching on the cereal, reading the local Pennysaver to pass time._

_Since my brother was still asleep, the house was very quiet, and I took the time to enjoy the tranquility that came as a result._

"_Ashlyn! Come see this, quickly!" my mother called in a rushed tone of voice; it was the tone she saved for when there was something really interesting that I would love to see._

_Dropping the Pennysaver onto the table, I jogged to my parents' room, where Mom was staring at the screen with a look I couldn't quite describe. It was somewhere between complete disbelief to total fear; I had no idea why she would have that expression; there has never been anything on the news that warrants that face, so perhaps it was something completely different?_

_I turned to look at the screen in order to discover what had her rapt attention, and when I did, my expression turned into one somewhat akin to hers, just subtract some of the disbelief and turn it into naïve excitement._

_For there, displayed as 'Breaking News' under every news channel she flicked to, was the scene of important government buildings completely demolished. Even the White House, which is rumored to be one of the securest buildings in the world, lay in ruins._

_The newscasts reported from all around the world scenes of completely destroyed towns, cities, famous landmarks, almost anywhere people frequented was destroyed._

_Now, you may be wondering how in the world I was able to feel even the tiniest amount of excitement at the chaos strewn before my eyes, but it was due to an adrenaline rush at what I saw in the corner of the screen as the news program paused the picture in order for people to get a better look at it. And a better look I had indeed when I noticed what appeared to be a half-jet half-humanoid taking off from by the ruined lawn of the White House._

_Now, I could have been wrong at first glance, but that really seemed to be a Vehicon drone from Transformers Prime, it had the perfect color match and everything._

"_Oh my goodness; what could have caused this?" my mother asked, obviously frightened over the disturbing images displayed on the channel. It would appear as though she didn't see the figure off toward the side, and I wasn't sure if I should tell her; I didn't want to frighten her worse. Not to mention, I was somewhat frightened myself; after all, I watched the Transformers' shows all the time, and if that was a Decepticon I saw, and they were anything like the ones on TV, I could possibly predict what their next move would be. And, if I was right, then the Autobots wouldn't be too far behind them._

_Then, all of a sudden, the television started to become staticky, and a gun-metal gray face with razor sharp teeth smirked on the camera._

"_People of earth, I am Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons! I have come to your planet to plunder your resources; I gave your governments the opportunity to surrender without a fight, but they opted to trust in their puny weaponry, resulting in the destruction you see hear," Megatron said, and the screen flicked across the scenes of our world leaders' buildings laying in rubble or almost rubble._

"_Since you did not surrender, know that we will make your lives as our slaves all the more difficult, except for those who come to us without a fight. Be prepared for your destruction!" the screen went blank, as did my mind as it tried to comprehend what I had just heard._

_I really hoped the Autobots came, but until then, I would pray that the Lord protect us…._

* * *

><p>As you now know, I was wrong; the Autobots did not come, and I am not sure that they even exist, although I believe that they do, and it is faith that has helped me survive all this time.<p>

After the day we watched the news, things started to slowly deteriorate from there.

Only a few days after the initial assault, we lost all power in our home, and I would assume the rest of the world. We had to survive off of an old-fashioned firewood stove, cutting down the trees of our back yard to fuel the fire.

We were living life as though we were in a rural area of Africa, where we had to fight hard to survive just the day, let alone the Decepticons.

After the eternal blackout, cars and other automobiles that required fuel were only used until the gas ran out, for the Decepticons would use it to make a crude form of energon when their search for deposits were scarce in finding (I also believe they did that to torment us).

Then, the worst happened; they started to collect humans to become their slaves, and those that escaped their clutches struggled to survive.

My brother and I were some of those lucky (or would you call it 'unlucky'? It is quite hard to tell when both options are dismal) ones who were not picked up by their tattered clothes by Vehicons and dragged off to work either in their mines or on their ship. My parents, on the other hand, did not get to stay with us; I remember it as though it happened recently…

* * *

><p>"<em>See any of those 'Cons coming?" my mother asked as she prepared some food for my Dad, brother, and me.<em>

"_Nope, none in site," I replied, re-entering the house through the now rusty sliding glass door, sitting down at the table we were fortunate to still have. Even though the Decepticons plundered all over the world, we were some of the blessed few who still had a house somewhat intact._

_In case of a Decepticon assault on our surrounding area, we moved most of our prized possessions underground where they were less likely to find us._

_We didn't have any running water, so my brother and I would frequently make trips to the nearby lake, collecting water to bring home for multiple uses._

_Our family had become a somewhat military operation when things went downhill. Dad was like the general, the top-dog of our family; Mom was like a commander, giving us orders when Dad did not; my brother was like a hot-headed trigger-happy bounty hunter*, who was over-eager to take on the Decepticons, and I was like a scout or a spy, preferring to follow instead of lead or shoot._

_After we had finished our scanty meal, and I had fed the dogs with my leftover scraps, my brother and I headed out to go fetch some more water from the lake. _

_This was by no means an easy task, for it required carrying heavy buckets of water for a very long distance (on foot, that is)._

_When we finally reached the lake, we had started to fill up the buckets with as much water as we could hold, and, when we were almost ready to head back home, we heard the signature roar of the aerial vehicles we had grown to fear and despise._

_For an instant, we thought that they might stop to take us with them, but instead, they continued on past the mountains…and toward the direction of our house._

_Forgetting the water, we ran at full speed back to our house, constantly tumbling over rocks, dirt, anything that got in our way._

_I being far faster than my brother, left him behind as I charged toward home. 'Please Lord, don't let them take them,' I prayed, and I hardly had time to even think as my heart started to pound furiously in my chest, causing me to hear not much more than the sound of my own heavy breathing._

_When I got to the hill closest to our home, I stared in horror at the site of a squadron of Vehicon soldiers ransacking what was left of our neighborhood and the areas around it._

_I saw people I didn't quite know being snatched and flung into the air to be caught again by the warriors holding them, all in the name of sadistic sport._

_I heard heavy breathing behind me, and I turned to see my brother panting with his hands on his knees; that was quite a run, and it exhausted both of us._

"_What are we going to do?" he asked me, his eyes filled with the pleading uncertainty a rookie would have with a higher ranking officer in the army._

_Taking charge, I told him to wait there, and I slid down the hill to check out the situation._

_When I reached the bottom, I jumped over the shattered remains of what was once our fence, and I tried to see where my parents were. I headed toward the hole in the ground where we stayed was, and to my horror, I saw that it was empty except for my pets, who were quivering in fear for a reason I could only guess._

"_Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked them, not entirely expecting a verbal answer, but I got the hint when they seemed to shrink back further into the darkness._

_I carefully snuck around to the front yard, and I was immediately met with my mother crying out in the street. "Where's Dad?" I asked her, panic filling my eyes, and she answered with more wailing. I started to cry as well, assuming that he had been taken by one of the drones, but I stopped when I heard her scream, and, vigorously wiping my eyes, I stared up at the form of a Vehicon, my mother in its claws._

_I was too terrified to say anything, but apparently my mother still had some sense in her when she yelled, "Run, honey, RUN!" I didn't want to run, and my body seconded that option, but my mind was the master, so in the end, I bolted toward the direction of our house. _

_This turned out to be a mistake as the Vehicon transformed its other hand into a blaster and fired a few shots at the building. The force of the explosion sent me flying, and I landed painfully in the abandoned back yard of our neighbors._

_I stumbled to get up, but the helpful hand of my brother guided me into a standing position. _

"_I…thought I told you…to stay," I admonished him, but I felt no contempt when I did so. _

"_Yah, but since when do I ever listen to you?" he stated sarcastically, attempting to lighten the mood. I slightly chuckled; he honestly never did listen to me. _

"_Where are the 'Cons?" I asked, removing his arm from around me as I regained my sense of balance. "Gone, with Mom and Dad with them," he scowled as he said that; I had no doubt that he wished to unload one those fancy Call of Duty guns of the Decepticons, if we had any, that is._

"_Let's get back to the house, or, at least what's left of it; I think that the underground part is still fine, but, we should expect the worst…" I trailed off, not wanting to face the possibility that my beloved pets had perished, but I had to be strong...for him._

_We trudged back to home, not taking the time to hurry, but not going agonizingly slow either. When we came to the place where the hole normally was, I saw that it had apparently collapsed, and I tried so hard to fight back the tears, but I only succeeded in making them silent._

_We then started the tedious task of salvaging for anything useful, but the only thing we found was a few mismatched household items, a notebook, a back-pack, and my Bible._

_Not seeing any of the animals, I started to cry harder, and my brother, in an attempt to comfort me, explained that since there were no bodies of animals, they probably ran off. That did lighten my mood somewhat; I would rather have them alive and free then dead and gone._

_We packed up whatever we could fit into the backpack, and I voiced what I am sure had been on his mind as well. _

"_You have any idea about where we're going to go and what we're going to do?" He just shrugged in response, and, since I was the older of us, I started to form a possible game plan._

_After a couple minutes of thinking, I announced, "We definitely shouldn't stay here, but I don't know of anywhere else we could go…I guess we'll just have to let God lead us…"_

So, as you now know, I have continued alone in my perilous journey of survival. Yes, I said alone, for my brother is no longer with me, and that story I shall explain to you right now…

_My brother and I continued on traveling throughout the world to wherever we could survive, and it is now almost five years since the abduction of our parents._

_I am now an adult, and my brother is close behind me in age, and during these years of tough endurance we have learned and collected many things. Some of these things were some snoper-rifles and an RPG-7 which my brother told me was a weapon from the old war game Call of Duty._

_I had always hated war, but when I say groups of people warring with other groups over possessions, food, shelter and the like, I became disgusted with how greedy people could be. Even in an apocalyptic time they refused to share._

_This was the very reason why my brother and I struck out on our own. Occasionally, we would join with a group for a little while, but then we moved on, so as to not make friends that would possibly be taken by the Decepticons._

_It was when we were in one of these groups that we were ambushed by the Vehicons. I had never seen any other type of Cybertronian except for these drones, so I wondered if perhaps the real Cybertronian Decepticons were relaxing in wherever there sick plots were formed while their lackeys did all of their work._

_Some of the men in our camp grabbed some of the guns they had and started shooting at them in a futile attempt to let their captives go. My brother was one of these, and I prayed that he would be protected, along with the others of course, because I am a softy when it comes to death._

_Some of them dropped the people, but they only did so in order to start randomly firing at anywhere in the camp._

_Tent-like structures were destroyed, people were either injured or killed, and, as I started to try and help a middle-aged man who had been hurt, I was lifted off of the ground by my waist. I started to struggle in order to free myself, but I was nowhere near even being able to dent the massive hand that entrapped me._

_**Seeing my predicament, my brother popped out his RPG-7 and took one good look at the target, pulled the trigger, and (being the excellent shot that he is) nailed the Vehicon right in the main energon vein in its neck, immediately killing it and sending its head sailing through the air. "Oh yeah! You should've quit while you were still a head! Get it sis, a head!"** _

"_Yes, yes, very funny," I remarked as I untangled myself from the now lifeless claws that surrounded me._

_The death of the Vehicon cause a commotion to erupt from both humans and robots alike, and apparently, they thought that my brother was a threat to them, and I assume you know what they did to potential threats…they neutralized them._

_My brother never stood a chance. He was successfully able to dodge the first few shots, but then one slammed him in the chest, and, being plasma laser guns, he died almost immediately._

_Not caring that I was being very foolish, I darted over to where my brother was, screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I cupped the side of his cold cheek in my palm, my long brown hair falling into his bloodied mouth. "…Hair…" he mumbled, and I threw my messy mop behind me, still holding to him as though he was a life-line. _

"…_G…go…I…did this…for…you…"  
><em>

* * *

><p>His voice sounded just below a whisper, and I will forever remember the feeling of his last breath rushing past my face. To this day, I still cry about it; I cry so often about all I have lost that I am quite certain my tear ducts have shriveled inside my skull.<p>

That is the last of my stories to tell, for 4 years later, I haven't much else to say, except for what is in my journal, which contains other stories I will share for another time.

You may be wondering as to how I know how long has passed, and how I remember what time of day it is. Well, when I was younger, I took the time to study the positions of the sun, moon, and stars in order to tell what time of day it is. I am not sure if I am exactly correct, but I believe today is March 23rd, 2020. It is the 10th anniversary of the end of the world, although I hope and pray that when someone finds this, it will be years from now, in a time when the old world order has been restored, and people find themselves at peace with each other, and other worlds.

"…And there! Well that took up a lot of paper…oh well, now I've got to pack my bags and move on to another place that won't soon be swarmed with 'Cons. Ugh, maybe I should've added that I am now a wanted human for 'experimental studying' by Shockwave," I shuddered at that.

One of the interesting things that had happened during the four year period was that the Decepticon named Shockwave had apparently gotten bored with watching the human slaves work around and asked for permission to experiment on them. Megatron agreed on one condition, that he find some who were not already working in the mines.

So that led to the current game of cat and mouse we played. I would run like a mouse, they would hunt like a cat.

I don't know why he was so obsessed with capturing _me_, after all, there were other people in the world…I think. I haven't seen or heard from another soul in ages, heck, I've barely seen any _animals_.

As I trekked through a wild area full of dried brush and desert of what I believe may have once been Nevada, I dwelled on the possibility that I was the only free human left on earth.

"That's ridiculous; there is no way I can be the only one left. There has to be somebody around here…somewhere…" I trailed off. The loneliness of being alone for years resurfaced itself, and I tried to push it back into the back of my mind once more.

I needed to find some shelter before those 'Cons could find me. There was a squadron that I believe was sent to find me specifically; why, I don't know. I don't have any special powers that allow me to teleport, or to be like a superhuman, or anything like that; I'm just your average joe who knows how to ruff it a bit.

There's nothing really different about me that would catch their attention, at least in my opinion, unless I have some weird 'Decepticon attracting cologne' on me, which, last time I checked, wasn't sold in stores.

The searing heat in this area was making me slightly sluggish. I hadn't had water for awhile, and being out in a scorching hot desert with no water in sight for miles wasn't helping. I scanned the landscape for any sign of a possible resting place, and my eyes spotted a mountainside with what appeared to be an opening to an abandoned mine.

"Yes! I bet there's some left-over human necessities in their; Vehicons don't really do good at clean up," I said aloud (being alone for a long time makes you start talking aloud to yourself, or other imaginary objects…thank goodness I haven't gotten there yet…).

When I reached the entrance, I wallowed in the cool mistiness residing throughout the mine. I let out a sigh of contentment, and I was tempted to just drop my stuff and sleep right there, but I knew that I had to find a few things beforehand.

First, I had to see if there was any food and water here; I hadn't had either for some time, and my body was begging me for these necessities. Second, I had to find a place that wouldn't be easily located by the 'Cons; even though they have highly advanced scanners and other equipment, the energy deposits of the mine would severely hamper the accuracy of said devices. And third, maybe I could find something that could help me defend myself against them; it isn't likely, but I don't have anything to lose…except for my freedom…and with Shockwave, possibly life…

I set out for phase 1, scavenging through the dim tunnels for the humans' area. After much tripping, stumbling, and flat out falling, I finally found an area where the sun's rays shone furiously onto the wall and ground, and I was able to see a jumble of random human things spread throughout.

Running towards the pile, I started throwing stuff aside until I found some water and unopened crackers, my munching and slurping echoing throughout the cavern.

After I took my last drink, I threw the bottle aside and started to fill things I might need or want in my backpack. I had to take a few things out to reorganize, and the notebooks I wrote journals in were some of those things.

I had almost gotten everything back in, but, as my luck would have it, I heard the sound of metal on rock from the tunnel I had entered. I tried to get the notebooks in, but I realized I would be spotted if I didn't move then, so I zipped the bag and took hold of the notebooks as I ran toward a tunnel toward the left.

I entered the tunnel just as they came into the cavern, and I stopped for a moment to regain my breath.

"Split up; Shockwave wants it alive," the leader (I would assume) said, and they split up, two for each of the three tunnels leading away from the cavern.

I softly snorted (didn't they know I had a gender?) and sped off as quietly as I could down the dark tunnel.

This proved to be a challenge as I was being hunted by robots with superior hearing and vision; the tunnels were very long and dark, and the ground was not very even in this part. I tried to go as fast as I could, but I ended up falling on my face over a moderate sized rock.

I tried not to groan or hiss from the pain now coming from my forehead, but I guess the scouts heard me anyway.

"There it is! After it!" I scrambled to grab my notebooks, and once I had them, I started to run straight ahead. They followed me close behind, and, seeing that I wouldn't be able to outrun them, I did a complete turn-around and darted the other way. The 'Cons tried the same thing, but they ended up crashing into each other, giving me some more time to get out of there.

I had just reached the cavern when I was violently snatched into the air, causing me to lose my grip on the notebooks, but that was the least of my worries as I realized I had been caught.

'How am I going to get out of this mess?' I thought to myself, and since I wasn't getting anywhere with swinging my legs around, I moved to my 'in case of capture phase 1.'

Being on the run for so long caused me to come up with emergency plans in case I ever was caught, such as now. If 'flight' and 'fight' didn't work, I would study my opponents for weaknesses, strengths, anything that could help me escape.

So that is exactly what I started doing; I realized that I wouldn't be able to escape at that very moment, but I could possibly use some of the things I observed to my advantage later on. Of course, this didn't stop me from at least kicking my legs in an attempt to get the claws encircling me to let go.

The leader of the group sent a message to someone in their main base, because suddenly, a swirling green vortex swooshed into existence before my very eyes. I racked my brain for the name of it, and a quote from Ratchet in Transformers Prime reminded me of what it was. He had said it was 'a scaled down version of space-bridge technology,' and there was only one thing I could remember that fit that description; the ground-bridge.

I also remembered that it was safe for humans to use, so I didn't worry over what could happen when I entered it; I worried about what would happen when I _exited_ it. Shockwave wasn't known to be very nice with his test subjects, and the only way I know that was by seeing a couple of half-Cybertronian half-human mutants that acted something akin to possessed zombies. They were immediately destroyed by some of Shockwave's lackeys (I wrote that story down in the notebook I'm dubbing 'Journal').

But for now, I watched the amazing display of colors playing along the vortex as we walked through it. I was hypnotized by the scene of the two places we were currently at melted together to form a blinding light, and then BAM, we were in a location that sent goosebumps crawling over my flesh.

I slightly frowned (my artistic side wanted to stay within the location-hopper for a little bit longer), but I soon wiped it off of my face and replaced it with a look of horror.

I was in Shockwave's lab.

I could tell by the fact that there were bodies, limbs, and things too gruesome to mention neatly organized on little tables all around. I resisted the urge to regurgitate the small food I had, and instead settled for holding my breath and closing my eyes. The stench was awful, and no matter where I turned my head there was something I would rather not allow my eyes to see.

"Sir, we have recovered the requested specimen; where would you like us to place it?" the drone holding me asked, and I slightly scowled at the thought of being a science experiment.

"Good, set right here," a cold, calculating voice replied, and I opened my eyes to look at the robot that had just spoken.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

The robot that had indicated with his razor sharp claws which table to stick me on, had a single, red eye that immediately reminded me of the color of blood. I also noted that his armor was made almost entirely of smooth yet sharp angles that could probably cut through me if I fell on top of one.

Just the way he looked, talked, and held himself made me feel like a rat about to be dissected by someone who didn't have the compassion to make sure I didn't feel anything. Although, contrary to what most people back from the days of the shows thought about him, he didn't seem to be sadistic; he just seemed as though he wanted to know as much as he could about humans, and thought that they were nothing more than animals who didn't feel pain. After all, didn't some scientists do the same with the creatures of earth?

"I am going to enjoy watching you writhe beneath my servos as I slowly cut you apart to make you into the ultimate super-soldier the Decepticon army has ever seen, human insect!"

…Or…maybe not….

I started struggling against the bonds that the Vehicons had tied around me (forget study; I've gotta get out of here!) as Shockwave came over with a wicked looking needle; to do what, I don't know nor do I desire to know.

'Oh-dear-heavenly-Father-I-ask-that-if-I-can't-make-it-out-of-these-bonds-this-procedure-doesn't-hurt!' I prayed in a rush inside my head, but I wasn't out of the restraints by the time Shockwave came over. Using his claws to cease my struggling, and applying pressure whenever I tried to start up again, he placed what looked like monitors all over me.

After he was through with setting up whatever it was he was doing, he took two syringes and filled with…something producing electricity inside of them.

"Now if the reprogramming chip will react positively with her brain-waves and heart functions, it should cause the exact reaction I am looking for," he muttered to himself, but I caught it anyway.

As he came closer to me, I absentmindedly noted that he had called me by a gender title, and that he knew about brain-waves and heart functions…wait a minute…how'd he know that? The disassembled bodies came floating back into my mind, and I tried to shrink into a ball of nothingness as I realized why I had been hunted for so long.

I must have been one of the only humans left that Shockwave could easily find, and he wanted to use me for his ultimate test, because he had finally gotten all of the pieces put together properly.

I didn't want to be an ultimate test subject, so I started struggling even more, but when Shockwave came over he made his fingertips pinched my skin, making me settle down from pain.

"Now, DO NOT move," he stressed 'do not,' so I assumed that if I moved, either his experiment would mess up, resulting in me becoming failed experiment #1,000, or he would could kill me anyway by means of 'big foot crunching little human.'

Either way, I was doomed, so I laid back and prayed over and over again for a miracle.

When he plunged the needles through my skull and into my brain and heart, I started to writhe in total agony. It wasn't the needles that had hurt, but it was whatever inside them that made feel like I was being ripped apart and reassembled into something different.

"Yes, YES! It's working!" I heard Shockwave exclaim through my own screaming, but my brain was under such an attack that I didn't process what it meant.

I tried to open my eyes in order to see what was going on, but when I did I was met with complete darkness. I also realized I couldn't hear, feel, smell; I couldn't use or do anything that required a brain anymore, except think.

Even my voice wouldn't work, but it probably died from the intense pressure my screaming caused on it.

All of a sudden, I entered this place full of blackness, but I didn't know what it was or how I got there.

I felt myself floating in the blackness for awhile; it was as though my soul had left my body because it was uninhabitable. But, this wasn't heaven either, or anything slightly resembling an afterlife or the like (except for the void, but still…), and I felt as though I was still alive, just not…_there._

I continued scanning through the darkness for anything that might seem as though it led to…anywhere other than here, I could've cared less where. Even Shockwave's lab full of gruesome things was better than this hollow void of nothingness.

I started to walk around (which felt _really_ weird), and after what felt like weeks of mindless wandering, came to this place that was different from the rest of this void.

It looked like…a computer. A really high tech and sophisticated computer that the past computer geeks of the 21st century would have killed for.

I started to look around for an on switch or something, and found this opening in the front of it.

I didn't think I knew, but somehow, I did.

"Ummm….may I please get out of this void now?" I asked, feeling weird about asking a non-sentient being for something.

"Voice code: acknowledged; rerouting power to activate neural network and life support systems…" a feminine voice replied, and I was temporarily stunned that it had talked to me.

What? I haven't been around a computer for almost ten years, and I don't remember any of them talking to me.

I was about to reply with something unintelligable, but just then different shades of blue shot out from the computer and followed a sporadic trial of what looked like pipes. The trails were above me, below me, beside me…everywhere.

I tried to follow one, but suddenly, I ran into what felt like an invisible glass wall.

Totally confused as to what was going on, I was about to sit down when I felt myself being pulled towards the computer.

"CPU, 100% functional; energon flow restored; spark pulse, 100% normal rate; other systems, fully functional...coming back on-line…" the computer stated, and I instantly snapped back into reality.

As soon as I had regained my sense of self, I lurched forward into a sitting position, and asked Shockwave, "Wh…What happened?"

The voice I spoke in sounded similar to my own, just a bit more…metallic, I guess we'll call it.

"It worked! Now my super-soldier, you obey me, your new master!" he exclaimed, and I stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" he asked me, and I obliged him, "I don't think I'm a super-soldier, but I definitely don't feel right…ugh, my head…" I trailed off; that abrupt awakening wasn't good on ones cranial.

"Another failed experiment! It took the reprogramming chip an entire stellar cycle to complete the transformation and it still hasn't recalibrated the mental circuits to become semi-sentient! Vehicons, scrap this one as well!" he ordered, and as quick as lighting, I was in the clutches of the drones again.

As I was being led through the halls of the ship, I noticed a few things, one, I was just as tall as they were, and two, I felt something on my back that kept banging into their heads, and it hurt me just a bit.

Just as we came to a door that I believe led outside, I heard the sound of footsteps heading toward our direction.

"Who is this? A new recruit?" a voice asked, and I instantly recognized it as Megatron's.

"No sir, just a failed experiment," one of the Vehicons stated as they turned (which made me do so as well) to face him.

"Ahh, another one of those mindless mutants; carry on," he started, but, fearing for my life, I pleaded, "Wait! I am not a mindless zombie; I am entirely capable of thinking and acting on my own will; I am entirely sentient."

He stopped at that, and he came back toward us to regard me closer. Even though I seemed to have grown a few feet, he towered over me and gave me a hard look that caused me to shrink back a little bit.

"You remind me of Starscream; cowering at the sight of a bot bigger than you, and you are a Seeker; you could prove useful…what is your designation?" he had started out talking to himself (I think), so the abrupt question directed towards me caused me to rack my brain for my name.

For some reason I was able to remember a time long ago when I would daydream about being a transformer, and I remembered the name I had always told people to call me. I don't remember why I chose such a boring name for myself when I had labeled my friends with sweet names such as Crimson Flare and Blitzebel, but it had just stuck with me for some unknown reason.

"My name…is Starburst."

*my brother asked that I make him a bounty hunter, so I improvised and said he would be _like_ a bounty hunter

**again, the boy wanted this part. He asked that I make him say "you should have quit while you were still ahead!" and make him shoot the Cons with whatever gun it is that I typed down…he wouldn't stop nagging me otherwise

**A/N: I finally got this done. Sorry if there wasn't much to this, next chapter I will make it Starscream's POV from the time before the apocalypse to now...I think, or it might be next next chapter, don't know yet. And yes, this will eventually turn into a SBxSS romance because even I have become slave to the 'Starscream is going to be my sparkmate' group of fangirls. He is irresistible. 3**

**And now you know why my username is 'Starburst22'! The Starburst is my Transformers name and 22 is 1. My favorite number and 2. How old I imagine myself being.**

**And I have not abandoned MBHE! I am working on multiple stories write now, plus many other things! The only time I will drop it is if I die or have an extreme case of amnesia!**

**Until next time!**

**Starburst**

**P.S. I will have a side story to this that will go through all of the stories in the 'Journal.' So look out for that!**


End file.
